1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding stand that can be strapped to a musical instrument case, such as those for guitars and other stringed instruments, as well as other instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musicians of stringed instruments usually have at least two problems; where to put their instrument case and where to put their instrument when they have finished playing. Stringed instrument stands, such as guitar stands, have typically been awkward to use. A musician must carry his or her guitar and stand and then find a place where their guitar stand and case will not be in the way when playing or performing. Also, guitars on typical stands are unprotected from falls or accidents. Transportation and storage is another concern. A musician on the go must carry both their guitar and its stand. Having so many things to carry can be very encumbering. Then, one must find a corner of a room, or some other prop against which to lean the guitar case, adding additional inconvenience.